


Hotel Nights

by Smutland



Category: One Direction
Genre: Circle Jerk, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutland/pseuds/Smutland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unending nights spent at random hotels by the boys are inexplicably boring. On a special and to be remembered Saturday, everything changes when Harry is feeling specially adventurous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mates!  
> This will be a one-shot, unfortunately. Not that I can't write more about the boys in a middle of a circle jerk (because I could writing a fucking book about it) it's because I'm in a very busy place in my life right now, and starting a fanfiction without the sure that I would post regularly would kill me and kill you guys with the wait. So I decided to make this a smutty filled one-shot since I got inspired all of a sudden in the middle of the night. To be more specific, 3:05am. It's when the nasty thoughts hit. The One Direction thoughts invade my mind and... Well, the rest is below! Enjoy! Until the next one, bye!

Harry was laying on his bed, flickering through the channels on the TV. There were a boatload of channels, but none of them seemed to interest him. He wasn't even paying attention to what was coming up on the screen, he was more involved with pressing the button on the remote. Two knocks on the door. "Come in." Harry says, not paying attention to the fact that he was only wearing underwear and the covers were only on his feet. "Hi, Zayn." Harry greeted the boy, who responded with a head movement. "What's up?"

"Exactly nothing." Zayn said, sighing, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, who kept going through the channels. "This place is freaking huge but there's absolutely nothing to do in it. And the fact that we can't go out sucks even more." It was another Saturday night in for the boys. After a show that put the entire city on hold, the band was the big attraction to that place that particular weekend. A single step they would've taken outside the hotel would've created a fuzz bigger then what they wanted. They actually didn't wanted any fuzz. They just wanted to be able to go out and have a good time in a different place. Experiment. Without being drowned in flashes and paparazzi making the craziest questions.

"Where are the other boys?" Harry asked. He was so far up the channels that he started going through the... The adult channels. Moans were being heard in the seconds that took Harry to switch to another channel. This startled Zayn. Harry poked him with his feet. His fingers were cold because of the air conditioner. He insisted. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know." Zayn said, now looking to the screen of the television. "Hey, Harry." He caught the attention of the boy laying on the bed. "Remember when we had our first orgy?"

"How could I forget?" Harry answered, with a laughter. It was during their first tour. To everyone's surprise, it was Louis' idea. He wanted to bring some women to their hotel room and pay the women to have sex with them. They were actually just strippers, but they wouldn't refuse being in an orgy with One Direction. Not because the boys were outstanding hot (what they were), but because they were, again, One Direction. Let's just say they wouldn't be the same hookers after sleeping with one of the most popular boy bands in the world. "It was a mess."

"Sure was." Zayn agreed, also laughing. The things that happened that night were coming back to him. The strippers stayed a while, gave the boys some lap dances, and when Louis started crying (drunk crying, the worst type of cry in the world) they all took off. So when Harry went to his rescue, Louis got a little wild, but the strippers were already gone. That didn't stopped anyone. That was actually the most embarrassing experience for the boys to that day. They managed to learn how to talk about it without being uncomfortable, but in the heat of the moment, having sex with all of your band mates would obviously bring some consequences in the future. That future came, but the five never really cared about the consequences. They were young, they were experimenting. Better to do it with someone you know and trust then with a complete stranger. "You don't think we can... Repeat the experience sometime?"

"Louis and I are dating, Zayn." Harry said, his smile created by the joyful memories of the past still on his lips. "But he's still that kinky bastard he was when he proposed we'd all sleep together. But what about the other two? I don't think they'd be up for it."

"Why not?" Zayn said, coming closer to Harry and making himself comfortable on the bed. It was actually cold inside that hotel room, so Zayn pulled the covers above him and Harry, only leaving their upper bodies unprotected. "It just takes a while to convince them. But they would be totally in, I don't doubt that."

Harry stopped switching channels right in a gay porn channel. That masculine moans and groans startled Zayn once again. He looked at the screen, curious. "We didn't do that." He said, laughing.

"Maybe we'll get a chance to do it if we actually put this orgy plan to action." Harry said, touching Zayn's shoulder. The mood in that room was already starting to change. Somehow, Zayn wasn't feeling cold anymore. Actually, he knew why that was happening, he just didn't wanted to admit it. "We have to start with baby steps."

"What do you mean by baby steps?" Zayn said, pretending not to know where Harry was going to with this.

"Convincing Niall and Liam to joining us for another orgy. Louis and I are a couple and you're always available for a hanky-panky, and Louis is totally fine with that. But Liam and Niall are a little but more withdrawn, you know what I mean?" Harry said. It seemed like his attention was both on Zayn's expression and the two men banging in the television. His mind was starting to drift.

"Yeah." Zayn agreed, his hand on the soft sheet that was on Harry's bed. The noises from the television were a bit louder now. Maybe they were reaching the climax. "They have their luggage and stuff. Girls that are only their friends but are actually kind of girlfriends. Why can't we all be gay? That would be much less complicated."

"I'm glad Louis isn't the jealous type. Well, at least he shares me with you guys." Harry said, smiling. His smile stopped being the cute one people have when they're remembering good things to being the naughty one you give to your lover right before taking their pants off.

"So were where we on that convincing plan?" Zayn said, snapping out of the vibe he was catching starring right into Harry's eyes. He didn't needed to look down to know that Harry was already rock hard. He was also hard. His jeans were hurting him now. Harry was only wearing boxers, so there was a "lump" on the cover that was on the boys. An erection Zayn was eager for.

"Let's be natural. If we want something more hot in the future, we have to act cool." Harry said, looking down at Zayn's trousers. The boy did the same and the two laughed. "I guess I can call Louis and ask him to find Niall and Liam and bring them over."

"Perfect." Zayn said. He let his hand slid from the sheets to Harry's boner. He grabbed them with a soft grip, making the messy haired boy cringe and release a moan that was stuck on him since that conversation began. "Now, let's save this killer for the circle jerk. No boners go to waste here at One Direction."

"You said it." Harry agreed.

[...]

Fifteen minutes later (and a few jerks and teases from both Harry's and Zayn's side), Louis came in with Niall and Liam. The five boys greeted each other normally. All of them looked bored to death stuck inside that hotel. There were a little bit of hope in their eyes that something would heat up their nights inside Harry's hotel room. And damn, they were right.

"I suggested we watched a movie and then ordered some food?" Harry said, to the three boys standing up and starring at him and Zayn under the covers. "C'mon guys, get on the bed. It's freezing."

"I can take the floor." Niall said, throwing himself in a corner on the room. The floor was cold, but he didn't wanted to get up and join Harry and Zayn. A little part of him was already suspicious, but maybe he was just being paranoid. Louis didn't thought twice, and jumped on the bed with the two. He greeted Harry with passionate kisses, and that was a torturing view from Zayn, who just wanted to strip naked and have a full blown orgy right there. But he had to act smooth. Smooth so the plan to a future orgy would actually work.

"Same." Liam agreed with Niall. He was smarter, and took a chair that was on Harry's hotel room and sat on it. Niall was already comfortable on the ground, so the blonde boy didn't cared to get himself a chair too. "So what movie are we watching?"

"It's called Burning Passion." Zayn said, excited.

"Is it some stupid romantic comedy?" Niall asked, grunting.

"Don't let the title fool you." Zayn said. Their plan had some obvious plot holes and could go to shit at any minute, but they hoped with all their strength that it would work. And it was gonna work.

There wasn't a lot of conversation before the movie started. Their plan depended on that movie. It was a porn, actually. But it had a story line, so before all the sex could begin, there were obviously some minutes. "This isn't interesting at all." Niall complained. "When is it gonna start getting funny?"

"It isn't a romantic comedy!" Zayn repeated.

"Wait..." Liam was starting to get everything. The woman on the screen was getting naked. The pieces of the puzzle were coming together. "Are we watching... Is this porn?!"

"What?" Niall asked, surprise and standing up. Harry moaned. They had failed. Miserably. They didn't even got the chance to get the boys hard. "Why did you guys invite us over to watch porn? You could do that by yourselves, you know. We're a band, that doesn't mean we have to do EVERYTHING together."

"But isn't a change good?" Harry asked, a little sad that the two were about to leave. "A friendly and new hand to change up a bit."

"Sorry, guys." Niall said, walking towards the door. "I don't know what's going on here. Between you... Three I suppose. But I don't want to be part of it. I'm actually thinking of being with someone seriously now. Can't you all see how much we've grown up? Isn't it time for us to be in a real relationship? Something meaningful?" He seemed mad. That wasn't what Zayn and Harry we're aiming for.

"Louis and I are dating." Harry said.

"Yeah, and it's very meaningful." Louis agreed, he's hand holding Harry's.

"It's even more meaningful when you decide to put Zayn in the middle." Niall said, rudely. "I'm sorry, guys, but I think I'm over my phase of fooling around with you all. It was fun in the beginning, but I'm not gay." Niall opened the door. He was one step from leaving. "Liam, are you coming?"

The boy wasn't paying attention. He didn't knew if he starred at the screen or the saddened faces of the boys on the bed. He suddenly woke up. "What?"

"Are you coming?" Niall repeated.

"Yes." He said. "Bye guys." Liam waved and shut the door.

"What were they thinking?" Niall said, as he started walking down the hallway. "I'm bored, but not bored enough to find my fun in someone else's pants." He noticed that Liam was standing still in front of the door of Harry's room. "Liam? What the hell are you doing?"

Niall started walking back in Liam's direction. The boy noticed that, and starting walking in Niall's direction. Niall didn't quite understood the look in his eyes, but was definitely surprised when Liam pressed his lips against his, and pressed his body against his. The huge erection was rubbing against Niall's belly while the kiss lasted for the few seconds that took Niall to push Liam away. "What the hell, Liam?"

"I'm sorry!" He said, walking away, back to Harry's room. He knocked on the door, but didn't wanted for a response. He opened it and walked it. He shut the door tight. Niall was left alone in the hallway, without understanding a thing. But didn't took him a long time to realize what had happened there. Liam was bored, he was definitely looking for some fun. And even if it wasn't just for fun, maybe there was something emotional there. Maybe the friendship Liam had with the boys putted him on a spot comfortable enough to jerk off with the boys and release some sexual tension without feeling guilty. Without the fear of knocking some bimbo up. Niall grunted. He didn't wanted to go back to that hotel room, but at the same time he wanted. He could feel his penis come to life.

"Fuck."

[...]

Liam wasn't surprised to find out the three boys waiting for him to come back. "You couldn't resist, could you?" Zayn asked, taking the cover off of them and revealing three naked and delicious bodies and three hard rock dicks. Louis and his modest six inches. He had great balls that compensated for having the smallest dick among all the boys. And Harry and Zayn with their huge eight and a half inches. Liam won among the boys, having a perfect and also freaking huge nine inch. He was proud of that whenever he remembered that fact. But now wasn't time for comparing dick sizes. He just wanted to have someone's hand on his junk.

"Shut up." Liam said, taking his clothes off. The three watched the beautiful show that was to watch their band mate strip. "This wasn't part of the plan, was it? For me and Niall to just go away like that?"

"Not exactly, but we would've figured that out." Harry said, trying to sound superior. Their plan had indeed failed, they were just lucky Liam was also a little naughty son of a bitch and also one hell of a friend. "Or we would've just do it without you two."

"Without this?" Liam removed his underpants and revealed his massive cock. And it shining. It's head was already licking.

"Get inside." Louis said, bringing the cover over them again. The four boys, side by side, thigh to thigh, in the bed, was the dream hotel room. You just wanted to open the door to that.

"Should we keep watching the movie gentlemen?" Harry asked, searching somewhere for the remove. All he could find was Zayn's cock, and the boy giggled.

"No!" Liam interrupted. "Forget porn. Let's change things up."

"Mr. Payne, aren't you a daredevil tonight!" Zayn clapped him. "What do you suggest?"

"First, let's get rid of this fucking cover." Liam said, tossing the silk cover aside. "We are here to see stuff." Louis and Harry looked at each other, a little amazed. Zayn was also very surprised. "Let's all get in a circle. This way everyone is grabbing something and being grabbed." They got in the circle. Liam would be jerking off Louis, who would jerk off Harry, who would jerk off Zayn, who would jerk off Liam. Perfect. "Now, let's say something to get turned on."

"Dick." Zayn shouted.

"Not like that you twat." Liam said. His dick was pulsating on Zayn's hand. He was actually scared of his band mate exploding of arousal. "Like... Telling a story. Harry begins kissing Louis' neck. And Zayn is licking his nipples. He's hard, but the boys won't let him touch himself. Niall is watching from a corner, because he's being a little bitch. He's dick is hard, but he fights against the urge to release it. Then Justin Timberlake-"

"Justin Timberlake?" Zayn asked, laughing.

"What? He's... Nice." Liam said, blushing.

"You can say you think he's hot, Liam." Louis said, smiling at him and jerking his hips a little. Liam started slowly moving his hands. "No one will judge you."

"Justin Timberlake walks in, shirtless and dripping sweat. He has a fireman costume on. Well, the pants and the hat." Liam continues, he's eyes closed. Zayn and Harry did not expect that to take such proportions. They closed their eyes as well. Louis already had his closed. Slowly, their hands started working on the members they were holding. "He has a hose. Actually, two hoses."

Louis grunts. Liam gives a hard squeeze on his cock. "My turn?" Louis asks, and Harry agrees, moaning. Liam's mouth is a little open, and Zayn is doing one hell of a job jerking him off. The circle is in perfect harmony. "We're train fucking. I'm on the front, and right behind me is Harry. His juicy cock and filling me up while he moves back and forth. And right behind Harry comes Niall. He's dripping wet and his hair is all messy because of the hardcore sex we were having. His cock is stuffed on Harry's hungry ass. And right before Niall is Zayn. He is biting on Niall's neck, making him groan. Niall is acting like his pissed, but having Zayn's cock and his bites are actually driving him insane. He can feel Zayn's hard nipples touch his back with every trust. And completing the train is Liam. His stripper pole of a cock is literally tearing Zayn up. Whenever he reaches his sweet spot, Zayn's head tumbles on Liam's shoulder and the two share a wet and passionate kiss."

"AH FUCK!" Harry squeals like a pig. Louis tells the story softly, the same speed he is jerking Harry off. He's working fast on Zayn's cock, though. And Zayn is tickling Liam's balls are dancing with his fingers on the head of the boy's massive nine inch. "My turn, boys."

There's a pause. Moans and heavy breathing is the only noise in that room.

"I'm in a harem. I'm the king of it, actually." Harry says, smiling. No one can see him smile because everyone has their eyes shut, because of the pleasure and also to help them fantasize about the stories they are telling. "There are beautiful men all around me. But my eyes land on three specific ones. They're not wearing anything. No one is. Only me. I wear silk clothes, and you can see the outline of my hard on through them. It's impressive how my cock doesn't break through the fabric. Shyly, the three boys come to my secret chambers." Zayn let a laugh escape when Harry said secret chambers. "Their dicks are soft, but mine is hard. They know that they are there to give me pleasure. And if they do a good job, they'll me rewarded with pleasure too. So slowly, we all get in my fed and started undressing me. My dick is being shared by three hungry mouths. They share a kiss while trying to grab my meat. It's irresistible."

"I'm almost there." Liam says. Louis agrees. Zayn too.

"Okay, maybe I should tell my story now." Zayn says, and everyone is stroking each other slowly. "Niall walks in-"

"STOP!" Niall open the door with a loud noise.

"Well that's a realistic story!" Harry agrees, smiling at Zayn.

[...]

"You can't just come back and want us to include you in something that's already perfect." Harry says.

"We don't need you." Zayn agrees.

"Guys, I apologize. I shouldn't have said that I've outgrown our fooling around sessions. It's a band thing. It's almost like a tradition. And I shouldn't trade tradition for a commitment. And when the time comes and I know I'm ready to be with someone, then you guys will understand. But you couldn't find myself doing anything that was not being here with you four! I couldn't take this mental picture of you... Fucking jerking each other from my head. And I can't walk around this fancy hotel with a boner." Niall was saying, his heavy breathing adding a dramatic effect to it.

"We won't accept your apologies the next time." Harry said, and the boys disbanded the circle. "Guess we can finish this in a remarkable way." Harry traded naughty looks with all of the boys on the bed. Their dicks were licking already, and Niall was the final act of their show. "Strip."

The little Irish got naked in seconds. It seemed like his clothes had evaporated from his body. "What now?"

"I go first." said Zayn, getting off the bed and on his knees. Niall knew what was to come. For a second, he thanked himself for having returned. For not having made the stupid mistake to think he's some adult. He will never be old enough to fool around with his mates. They are his mates. This is pure fun. Harmless and sexy fun. He's eyes then met Harry's, and the messy haired boy knew he was making the right decision. "Just don't jizz already."

Zayn put Niall's hard dick in his mouth and started sucking it. The Irish boy let out a scream. It was repressed on his chest since the moment he left that room. The circle jerk, the actual circle, which he missed, would haunt his mind until another circle happened and he had the chance to participate. He wouldn't miss there. Zayn continued sucking, his head bobbing up and down on Niall's cock. He's fingers ran through the short hair that was there above the seven and a half inches the blonde boy carried between his legs. It was very thick, and Zayn had to work to fit that monster in his mouth. It was a good work, though.

"Switch!" Niall said. Zayn looked up, offended. "Sorry, I'm almost cumming!"

"Guess we can skip Liam and go to the final performance of the evening." Harry said. He and Louis got on their knees, one on each side. They started liking and making Niall's dick drip with their spit. Harry was licking one side, and Louis the other. Until they switched to the balls, and each boy got to suck on one. Niall was trying to say things, but just couldn't. On the bed, Liam was jerking himself fast and Zayn stroking Harry and Louis while the two boys worked on the blonde boy's dick.

"I'm cumming!" Liam announced, the sound of his fast strokes echoing through the room.

"Lay down, bitch." Harry said, making Niall fall with his back. The boy felt empty without a mouth on his wet dick, and he was definitely not happy with what was going to happen. "This is what you get for ditching our circle jerk. Now stroke that crayola dick."

Niall started pumping his member. Liam got up and came all over his chest. Some got on Niall's face, but he ignored that for now. Zayn was the next to come, and his load fell on Niall's legs and dick. He used that as lube, and was stroking himself even harder.

"C'mon, babe!" Louis said to Harry. The two were stroking each other, and they came with a moan all over Niall's face and chest. The blonde boy was the last to come, spurting all over his chest again and face. His cum flew so high it hit his forehead. He was heavy breathing right after, and felt so sleepy.

"Hotel nights. God bless 'em." Niall said, literally drenched in cum. Liam grabbed Zayn's butt and laughed while Harry and Louis kissed.


End file.
